History repeats
by XxAmericanWeeabooxX
Summary: Summary inside. Uses of references within the Modern warfare and black ops Nazi zombies. The use of reader POV is active.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone the writer here. I hope you like my first attempt on reader POV. Please tell me how I did and all enjoy this fanfic.

* * *

Summary:Terrorist wage waragainst Us and Europe on behalf of the death of Makarov. You, a civilian that is forced to fight for survival and in hopes of getting out og the warzone. While a Special Operation group took the name of the Task Force 141 and send you to find out the terrorist motives and weaknesses.

* * *

You are in a tourist bus, sightseeing around what France has for foreigners. You then look around the bus. Seeing people from several countries coming to France; after the big war that was done several years ago you see how fast France seems to have recovered. Next to you a male trying to attempt conversation with you. The topic was something you were able to converse comfortably so you indulge the male next to you with the conversation.

As the conversation progress you felt the bus stop. You look around to see people outfitted with tactical suits and wielding guns outside of the bus. You assume that their cops so you don't pay any mind into it. That is until the soldiers aiming their guns at the bus. A split second you were shove to the ground as the soldier open fire on the tour bus. You then see bodies and blood liter the inside and around the bus. You look to see if anyone was alive. Directly in front on you was a woman crying softly to herself as she caress the face of another male among the bodies. You then try to get her attention so you could tell her to be quiet. But a hand was covering your mouth. You look to see that male next to you was alive.

He then gesture you to stay quiet as you hear footsteps coming into the bus. You and the other male remain still as you watch the men's filing in to inspect the bus. They notice the weeping woman and one of then crouch to her level. The man show false sympathy for the woman before placing a bullet into her head. After that they all filed out of the bus.

The other male begins crawling very slowly and you follow shortly behind him. You then hear water splashing and smell gasoline in the air. You and the other quicken your pace without revealing your presence. But before you were able to reach the exit the bus was engulf in flames. The male in front of you look around the bus. Shortly after he then points to you the building closest to you. You and the male quickly sprint to the closest building before the bus explodes.

After taking refugee you notice the soldiers were massacring people around the bus that you just came from. "We need to keep moving." The other male said as he opens a door with caution. You look back at the horrific sight before following the male.

You and the nameless male have been sneaking through the shadows and building for hours before coming across enemy soldiers in the same building your currently going through. From what you see there's only two in front of you. You then pull out your pocket knife that you have in your pocket while the other male found something sharp around him. The two soldiers were unaware of your presence so the element of surprise is in your favor. The two of you snuck up on the two soldiers, you cover the mouth of the solder in front and slit his throat while the other male stab the other soldier's throat.

You and the other male salvage through the body you just killed and came up on MP5s, gas masks, and a strange device. Looking around you then spot a panic room open with no one inside it and it seems to be intact with no showing of it being tampered with. You then show it to your new friend and he then looks at you with seriousness written across his face.

"I have a family in America to go back to. If you want to hide that's fine but don't expect to get rescued soon. I rather die trying to find salvation then just wait around hoping for something that might not happen. It up to you if you want to stay in that room or not."

You just stood there, deciding on what to do. Hiding seems good to you but the thought of not getting recused make you doubt. You're in conflict with yourself on what course of action you want to take.

* * *

(Well that is it for this chapter tell me how I did on it. Please fill out the character sheet because I need more characters in this via PM and I'm not that creative about making characters. Hope to see you in the next chapter)

_**(till next time~)**_


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey this is the writer here, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this fanfic. I really hope you like the reader POV format. There are slight hints of readerXocs in this chapter, can you identify two of them. I hope you do. well enjoy this chapter.)

* * *

After deciding on what you what course of action to take, you decide against staying in the panic room alone. You just decide on leaving behind the safety of the panic room to follow your nameless partner you yet to have any idea of his name.

Your new partner realizes of your decision and he extends his hand towards you. "My name is Logan" your partner said. You look at Logan's hand for a few seconds before grabbing it and shaking his hand. To also give gratitude for his help you gave him your name to him.

"Nice to meet you. But we still need to keep moving, at least to find a safe place to rest up." Logan said before walking down the hallway you're currently in.

As you continue on your trek you come across two corpses on the floor. You and Logan check the dead bodies to find something worth looting. You and Logan took their P99 sidearm, their pads, tactical vest, and their coms. Logan was able to make the two coms to communicate with each other. You then notice the dead soldiers emblem on their bloodied clothes and ask Logan about it.

"That's a GIGN soldier. Poor bustards." he said. The two gave a moment of silence to the two fallen GIGN soldiers before moving on.

Twenty minutes later when Logan stop quickly almost making you bump into him before you notice him looking out of the window. You look out the window to see what caught Logan's eyes.

There was a large number of civilian being held by unknown enemies at a large area of the city. The outer people of the entire group were being executed until a large container being carried by hazmat soldiers and place it in the center of the group of hostages. This when you notice that all the soldiers were wearing gas masks as they slaughter the civilians. With a push of a button the container opens and white gas pours out of the container. The gas causes the people to vomit and cough violently until blood was coming out. It was a gruesome sight for only a few seconds before the people who were expose dies. The gas continues to keep pouring out of the containers and traveling outward at a high speed.

You then hear a beep coming from your vest. You then found a device you have no idea of it purpose. But it seems to be going off when the enemy opens that container.

"That device can read the chemical level within the air space that the device is expose to." Logan explain as he grab the device from you to take a look of it.

You then question him about who he is.

"That can wait but first we need to put on these gas masks if we want to make progress." Logan said before placing the gas mask over his face.

You then pull out the gas mask you salvage from the enemy soldiers and place it over your face. You soon end up hiding in an empty cafe while enemy soldiers were patrolling the area. You could see the gas is still lingering in the area near the ground and bodies of civilian. On your coms you could hear Logan talking to you.

"We need to take them out carefully. We can't afford to be spotted." Logan said.

But soon bullets broke the windows of the cafe. The soldiers have managed to spot you so you have no choice but to kill them. You and Logan were able to take out the soldiers in the area with surprising ease before Logan advance outside cautiously. But the silence didn't last long before you have to fight more soldiers that responses to the gunshot from your earlier fight. You were full with confidence until a bulky soldier slowly walking towards you. He then start spraying bullets at you and when you try to fire back you see that your bullets are not affecting the bulky soldier.

"We need to get out of here, NOW!" Logan screamed. He patted you on the shoulder to grab your attention before running off. You then follow Logan with no hesitation and away from the bulky soldier who is still spraying bullets at you. You find Logan trying to open a manhole so you help Logan lift the manhole open. The two of you then climb inside, closing back the top before descending into the sewers.

After finish climbing down the sewer's ladder Logan took the device out but since it was dark in the sewers he use the flashlight that was attach to his guns and start looking over it. After a few seconds Logan took off his mask. He looks towards you and nods his head. You took off the gas mask and let out a sigh. You notice that your hands begin trembling and tears flowing from your eyes. In all your life you never killed anyone and you just remember on how easy you had killed several soldiers within a few hours. You feel arms wrapping around you, realizing that Logan was hugging you.

"It ok if you cry, it not easy taking another person's life. It not easy to fight when you're scared." Logan whispered to you in hopes to comfort you. You know that you should feel uncomfortable at this moment but you still find comfort in Logan's hug. After a minute pass Logan stop hugging you and you manage to stop tearing and trembling. You then ask Logan the same question you tried to ask earlier.

"I'm just a high school senior."

You were taken back by his response and ask him how he knows all this stuff.

"My best friend is in the military, he taught my many things he learns in the service whenever he was able to come home."

You were speechless about your new partner. You then ask him of his age.

"I'm eighteen."

You then express your shock to him with many complements. Now that your getting a good look of Logan, he seems to be strong and build from all that training he said he went through. To think just a few hours ago you just took Logan as another face in the crowd.

"You really think that. It always gave the other people excuse to fight me in school." Logan said, blushing from your complements.

You then look ahead and not to be able to see anything. You ask Logan about running into someone.

"I would say avoid them until we know if their friendlies or not." Logan said while staring off in the direction you're staring at.

You then ask Logan about the possibilities on coming across more civilians.

"We don't have the means to protect people who can't protect themselves. If they're not willing to fight then we have to abandon them."

You expect someone so young wanting to help anyone that he could be able to help. But you also know that he's right about not having the means on protecting people. Just a few minutes ago you and Logan could have died by that bulky soldier if it weren't for Logan. You were hoping to yourself that you wouldn't be coming across that bulky soldier anytime soon.

"Ready?" Logan asks, handing you your MP5 that you drop from your moment.

You gladly accept the weapon from Logan but tell him that you are not ready for whatever enemy they must fight. You really hope you could get out from the insanity of war you got caught in, safely and with your sanity.

"Me too, but we stick together no matter what."

You gave Logan a nod and aiming your gun ahead. Logan led the way through the sewers. You then start to wonder about what Logan life must have been to be so calm during war. He seems fit to be a soldier more than you, though Logan could potentially be the enemy, he is helping you survive this hell. For that you are grateful for being with him. Along the way through the sewers you ask Logan about the reason for the device and the gas mask, and asking for an explanation of the gruesome death of all those civilians they witness.

"We're in the middle of a Chemical warfare. These two are what keeping us alive. Seeing how fast the gas has traveled I don't think we'll be seeing anybody anytime soon who isn't a soldier."

You just remain silence through the whole time you're in the sewers. Besides making a comment on how it stinks.

"At least the smell wouldn't kill you than what's up there."

You let out a soft laugh. It feels good to laugh every once in a while without having to worry about getting killed. But you focus back your attention on your surrounding. In the sewers it could be anyone's advantage to capitalize on if they see their enemies not being careful of what around them. You can't be too careful when you're caught in a war you have no knowledge of.

You then found a door that seems to lead back to the surface. Logan took out the device and take a look at it for a bit. Seeing him put up the device and walk closer to the door you realize that you don't need to wear the gas mask. Luckily the door wasn't difficult to open, minus Logan shooting around the door's locks. After we got in we notice the lack of enemies around you. You took this as a good thing.

"Don't let down your guard, there still might be some hidden."

Not too long after you start hearing voices, in fact you hear multiple voices. You could tell it was hostages because they were speaking French and English. But them there the other voice that seems to be speaking Russian. You immediately came to the conclusion that the enemies are all Russians. You and Logan start creeping towards the source of the voice. Logan soon stop at a corner, you soon did the same. In front of you was a mirror that shows you the reflection of what's around the corner. You count six enemies surrounding hostages counting three.

"I take the left while you take the right, we attack on your call." Logan said.

You were a bit nervous being a leader. In your point of view Logan could probably lead a whole squad, unit, and platoon, whatever the military calls it; and yet he let you call an attack. But those thoughts subside when you start creeping behind your unsuspecting Enemy. You pull out your pocket knife and readied it for attack. You glance towards Logan and gave him a nod. Logan understands the nod and getting ready for and attack. You and Logan soon took out the two enemies in front of you in the same fashion as your first encounter. After killing the two the other Russians didn't seems to notice as you drag the dead Russian behind the corner. Logan has salvage from the two to what seems like grenades. Logan gave you four counts but also two types of grenades. Logan goes back to the corner to take another look. You quickly put the grenades in your vest and crept to Logan's side.

A gunshot had startled you, following a cry from another hostage. Logan ready one grenade waiting for the right moment to toss it. You gave him a soft pat on the shoulder understandingly. Logan then tosses a grenade around the corner and soon made a bright flash following a loud beep.

"Let's go." Logan said as he charges into the hallway.

You did the same and start shooting the Russians around the hostages. You were able to dispose of the enemy without bringing harm to the hostages. You and Logan help freed the hostage by cutting off the rope that got their hands bound together. The two was recovering from the grenade that Logan had toss in the hallway. After freeing the two remaining hostage one of them starts weeping on the one that they couldn't save.

"We really thank you for saving us." one of the hostage said.

"Yeah, but I wish we could get here sooner." Logan said sadly and he watch the female hostage crying.

"Any sooner and you would be fighting soldiers all over this area, you just barely missed them." the male hostage said a bit jokingly.

"Yeah, names Logan." Logan introduces himself while extending his hand.

"I know, we're in the same class you know." he said but still took the handshake. The then faces you and extends his hand. "The name is Jese, the other guy was Josh." he said. He then glances at the crying girl; you feel sympathy for her loses. "Her name is Cindy." Jese finished.

"Not to be rude or anything but we need to head out, grab a gun and follow us or you have to fend for yourself." Logan said bluntly before walking down the hall.

You notice the other male you just met shows shock and no intention of following Logan, but you soon start walking for Logan slowly. Your heart starts to break from leaving behind helpless people. But you remember what Logan said earlier. Soon they were out of your range of view so you turn around to catch up with Logan. You find him waiting for you against the wall, reloading his guns. He notice of your sadden expression of leaving behind those people.

"No one said about war being easy. You need to accept the fact that you can only help those who are willing to fight for themselves."

You don't say anything to Logan just remain silent. But soon you hear footsteps, you look to see Jese and Cindy had caught up with you. Jese seems to be armed with a MP5 like you and Logan but Cindy didn't seem to have anything to defend herself. So you offer your P99 to her, but she clearly doesn't want to hold a guns. You explain to her about having some mean of self-defense. She then took the gun hesitantly and kept it close to her. Logan then walks down the hallway to find part of the building damage. You could see the outside of the wreckage so Logan walks over the debris and try to clear the way. He manage after a few second to push the debris out of their way, which then falls out the side of the building from the exterior damage the building receive.

"Let keep moving." Logan said as he went through the hallway and down some stairs. You, Jese, and Cindy follow Logan; knowing that you will encounter more Russian soldiers. Now you have to protect two more people in your trek to find salvation. That is if you live long enough to see it.

* * *

(Well there goes this chapter and in the current process of typing the next one. I'm in need of OCs because I'm not that creative. The character sheet are on my profile please PM them to me I would appreciate them greatly and see you in the next chapter.)

**_(Till next time~)_**


End file.
